Funk
Funk is the twenty-first episode of Glee. The episode aired on June 1st, after being switched with "Theatricality". Plot Jesse returns to Vocal Adrenaline, telling New Directions that he returned due to their "treating him badly". They give a performance of "Another One Bites the Dust" in the McKinley High auditorium, and toilet papering New Directions' choir room as intimidation ahead of the Regionals round of competition. The New Directions members become depressed, and Will tries to re-invigorate them by asking them to perform funk numbers. Quinn performs "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" to vent her frustration of being an unwed teenage mother. Mercedes empathizes with Quinn and invites her to move in with her. Will and Terri finalize their divorce. He talks to the Glee kids about regrets and tells them their assignment is to do a funk number. Attempting to deal with his sorrow and Sue's incessant bullying, Will seduces Sue with a performance of "Tell Me Something Good" and asks her out on a date, standing her up to humiliate her. Sue withdraws the cheer squad from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound. Will apologizes to Sue when he sees the negative impact on the cheerleaders and realizes that hurting her did not make him feel any better. Sue re-enters and wins Nationals, placing the large trophy in Will's living room. She gives Will two options: to either house her new trophy inside the choir room, or to kiss her. Will's realization that this is his punishment for humiliating Sue is trumped by the fact that Sue backs out and determines that the trophy will be set up in a bulletproof case in New Directions choir room as a supposed reminder that of Sue's "superiority". In retaliation to Vocal Adrenaline's vandalism, Puck and Finn slash the tires of their rivals' Range Rovers. Shelby decides not to press charges, but insists they pay for the damages. Puck and Finn get jobs at Sheets-N-Things, working for Terri. Expressing the dissatisfaction in their lives, Puck, Finn, Terri, Sandy Ryerson, and Howard Bamboo perform "Loser" in a dream sequence. Terri finds that Finn reminds her of Will, and befriends him, helping him with his funk assignment. Jesse further breaks Rachel's heart when he lures her to the parking lot, where Vocal Adrenaline throw eggs at her. When pressured into egging her himself however, Jesse admits that he did truly love her before squashing an egg on her forehead. The male New Directions members, led by Puck, are talked out of violent retaliation by Will, and instead the group performs "Give Up the Funk" to show Vocal Adrenaline that they are not defeated by their bullying. After watching New Directions perform their numer, Vocal Adrenaline is depressed. Featured Music *"[[Another One Bites the Dust|'Another One Bites the Dust']]" by Queen. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. *"[[Tell Me Something Good|'Tell Me Something Good']]" by Rufus. Sung by Will Schuester. *"[[Loser|'Loser']]" by Beck. Sung by Puck, Finn, Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo, and Terri Schuester. *"[[It's a Man's Man's Man's World|'It's a Man's Man's Man's World']]" by James Brown. Sung by Quinn. *"[[Good Vibrations|'Good Vibrations']]" by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. Sung by Puck, Finn, and Mercedes. *"[[Give Up the Funk|'Give Up the Funk']]" by Parliament. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran 121 Category:Season One Category:Images of Jesse St. James